


KaiHo's December Miracle

by sojul



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojul/pseuds/sojul
Summary: Following the aroma into the kitchen, Kai saw his cute, 5’8” beau, Suho dressed in a red, Christmas-themed apron that surprisingly said, “Kiss the cook.”  Kai, seeing this on Suho’s apron, sneakily, went behind him and watched him cook for a few seconds before doing that to which he had been ‘told.’  Suho, startled, turned around, flashing his perfectly toned legs for the world to see before covering them back up with the hem of his apron.





	KaiHo's December Miracle

Kim Jong-in (Kai as everyone knows him) walked into the spacious expanse of his - and the rest of EXO’s - living room. I wonder what smells so good, he thought, sniffing the scrumptious aroma that filled the air.   
Following the aroma into the kitchen, Kai saw his cute, 5’8” beau, Suho dressed in a red, Christmas-themed apron that surprisingly said, “Kiss the cook.” Kai, seeing this on Suho’s apron, sneakily, went behind him and watched him cook for a few seconds before doing that to which he had been ‘told.’ Suho, startled, turned around, flashing his perfectly toned legs for the world to see before covering them back up with the hem of his apron.  
“Y-Y-Y-Yes,” says Suho, moving in front of the oven. I mean in this instance anyone would be able to tell the fact that Suho was hiding something from Kai, but the only question is what and why? Kai, trying to get a better look at what it was that was inside of the oven, cooking, peered around the corner of Suho - and his apron. Unable to see what it was that Suho was cooking inside of the oven, Kai decided to go to his newly-acquired skill called Interrogate. (Btw in Sims Kai is a Detective, so that should tell you just how good he is at detective work.) With this skill, Kai has the ability to interrogate and - for the most part, I mean he is only a human - find the ‘accused’ either guilty of their charge or innocent.  
Anyway, Kai put his Interrogate skill to use by first assessing the scene. Then, Kai went ahead and mentally made a rough draft of what he was going to ask his beau; and after that, Kai went ahead and began the asking of questions to Suho.   
“Now,” began Kai, putting on a detective’s persona, “can I know what it is that you’re hiding from me?”  
“What do you mean?” asked Suho, trying to play dumb.  
“You know what I mean. You’re standing here, in front of the oven, hiding whatever it is that’s inside of it.”  
“N-N-No, I’m not.”  
“Yes. Yes, you are.”  
“No, really I’m not hiding the oven or its contents from you KaiKai.”  
“So what are you doing then?”  
“What… what am I doing?”  
“Yes.”  
“Here?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Oh, um, I’m just um… stretching! Yeah. Yeah, that’s it. I’m just doing a little bit of stretching ya know?” said Suho, trying to laugh off the anxiety he currently felt.  
“Well alright the - but wait, can’t you do stretching in your room?”  
“I mean yeah,” sighed Suho, “but if I did then I wouldn’t be able to hear the oven’s timer to know when the food’s done.”  
“So that’s what you’re making!” exclaimed Kai, excitedly while jumping up and down, “You’re making food for our Christmas Eve Picnic! What dishes are you prepari - ”  
At that moment, Suho stepped away from the oven, getting closer to Kai. When he was an arm’s length away from Kai, Suho went ahead and broke the news about the picnic preparations to Kai. “KaiKai, I’m sorry but I’m not making food for our picnic. I was actually asked by Sehun to make food for Christmas dinner.”  
“And you just decided it would be good to accept?!” asked Kai, suddenly getting a little infuriated. Heck, I would be infuriated too if I was getting stood up and over the preparation of someone else’s meal too! Wow. I mean like really you’ve got how many other people living with you that can do this now but still you go ahead and stand up your beau why? Just like why? Anyway enough of me ranting on like some old drunkard.  
“Well… yes, actually, I did. I mean the needs of many do outweigh the needs of the few right?”  
“Y-Y-You just Spocked me, didn’t you? You really just Spocked me. Wow, and to think that I was considering giving you your gift a day early,” said Kai, leaving; obviously disgusted by the ‘unfaithfulness’ of his partner.   
Kai went up the house’s East Stairwell, down the 6’ hallway, and into his room. It was the second to last room on the top floor. Kai’s room consisted of a hammock swing/bed, a red, leather, reclining loveseat, a brown, leather sofa, a 3D Canon projector, carnival style popcorn maker, Bluetooth surround sound speakers, and a projection screen with which to project tv shows and movies onto.   
Kai, sitting on his swing/bed hammock, began to mutter to himself while constantly biting his lip. He did the lip biting not out of anger but more out of habit; it is something that Kai tends to do unknowingly after all. Anyway, Kai muttered to himself little things like, “I can’t believe Kai would do such a thing - and on Christmas Eve of all times.” “He should have told me about this earlier cause then I could have rescheduled.” “I really wanted to go on that hot air balloon with Kai but now I can’t and it’s all thanks to Sehun.” “Thank you Sehun for ruining what was supposed to be my and Suho’s greatest day.” “If Suho was thinking about doing all of this he could have - no should have - come and told me. I am his beau after all.”  
“Yeah, you are my beau,” said Suho, startling Kai since he hadn’t even so much as heard the door open. Which was sorta freaky since Kai’s door 9/10 times would make a creaking noise like the sound of someone stepping on a broken floorboard. Kai, not getting up out of his swing/bed hammock or looking up at Suho, said nothing but just listened to Suho as he tried to get his side of their Beatrice and Benedick love story across.   
“And I admit it, ok?” said Suho, “I should have gone to you and told you about the fact that I wasn’t gonna be making food for the whole group and not just you and me. Especially since you went and planned out that whole itinerary for us today.”  
“Yeah, you should have told me about that earlier,” said Kai, slowly starting to become tear-filled.  
“I know and… will you please look at me KaiKai?”  
Kai, despite being asked by the one he feels love for, didn’t look at Suho for fear of being made fun of.   
“I get it, okay? I get it. You don’t want to be with me anymore. I mean, after all, I did - ”  
At this moment, Kai got up and hugged Suho, finally allowing the emotions that he had been holding back to reveal themselves in an outward flow of sobs and tears. Suho stood in place for a moment taken aback, before putting his shock aside and hugging Kai back just as hard. “I didn’t mean to make you think that I want you to leave,” cried Kai between sobs. “I don’t want you to go and leave me. I was just trying to get your attention when I had my fit earlier.”  
Suho, obviously being Kai’s comfort pillow, pulled his beau in closer trying to get him to calm down and understand where it is that Suho was coming from when he accepted the role of house cook for Christmas dinners. “I know you were, Kai,” said Suho in a calm, somewhat reassuring voice, “I know you were. Now listen to me.”  
Kai, did as he was told and looked up at Suho to get a better listen to Suho’s almost angelic voice. “I didn’t go and make dinner for the whole group just to get away from you or to make you feel unappreciated. I was doing it to play my part not only as a member of this group but also as a member of this household. Do you understand what it is that I am saying?”  
Kai said nothing just nodded while looking up at Suho’s smiling, reassuring face. He really is like an angel. Kind and forgiving, just and righteous, beautiful and virtuous. I still don’t get what it is he sees in me that makes him want to be with me and not someone else in the group.   
“Good,” said Suho, kissing Kai forgivingly on the lips. “Now let’s just put this whole incident behind us and have a good meal with everybody else, ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> I made Kai’s room the best cause the KaiHo ship is the best


End file.
